If Nothing Else
by Elerick
Summary: If Nothing Else, They Had Each Other. Young Chrona and Ragnarok. Rated for slight gore and child abuse. Short


If Nothing Else, They Had Each Other

Small black spots made a soft pitter patter like beginning of rain as they fell to the floor. It seemed so innocent, like an inkwell had simply turned over and happened to be making a mess, something easy to apologize for, but as she fought to catch her breath she knew it was her own life blood spilling in front of her eyes. Perhaps it was the loss of such blood that had put her in such a lightheaded, thoughtful state, or perhaps she was just blocking out reality, it was much easier then facing it at the moment.

"It seems you have failed to gather even one soul."

Her mother's voice sent a shiver down her small body, she instilled such fear with such a monotone voice.

"I put you outside, practically give the souls to you, and all so I have to come drag you bloody and beaten back home. You're pathetic."

The room was quiet with that terrifying moment when a parent wanted their child to respond in the middle of a lecture, the time when no answer was the right one.

"Chrona!"

She just kept her eyes on the black spots, trying not to cry. A sudden spark inside her pulse signaled the sharp pain in her back as her partner burst through. His movements were sluggish and difficult, he was tired as well, and she knew is injuries were the same, if not worse.

"It was hard!" He objected, "We've never fought anything that could fight back."

"Ragnarok…" she hushed him quietly.

"I will not take excuses." The hiss in her voice made her shudder again. She knew all too well what was coming and it was best not to look up. But just because she didn't look up, didn't stop the rush of pain as a large, black blur of an object collided with her small body and sent it tumbling to the floor. The sores and wounds on her body cried out in agony and she had to bite her lip to keep from doing the same. Medusa didn't like crying… it was soon after that thought she felt the teeth of her large, snake like pet, sinking into one of her limbs, spilling more of the black on the white floor. Though she was more then used to pain, She faintly wondered if today was today her mother would finally decide she was worthless to her and end her life, followed by a strange worry… what would that mean for Ragnarok?

It almost seemed as if he had heard her thoughts, at that moment the blood in the pool stirred, then shot up in a short array of spikes that surrounded her like a wall of protection. The snake hissed in pain and quickly scurried back to her mother's arm, fear kept her from looking up but she could feel the anger in her soul.

"Is this your choice, Ragnarok?"

The spines shivered, either from freight of fatigue, but quickly hardened again, stating his place in the matter. There was an air of silence in the room for what seemed like eternity. Finally Chrona heard the footsteps of her bother as she slowly left the room. "If you would have been this supportive of each other in battle we wouldn't have had to go through this. If this is the only way you'll learn then so be it, next time I won't put up with such defiance, remember that."

When the creek of the door finally signaled they were alone, Ragnarok relaxed, shifting back into his tiny, pudgy form, sitting limply on her head. With what little strength she had she sat up, causing him to slide down into her lap with a small groan. Cradling him in her arms she pressed her face to his tiny, squishy head. "…Ragnarok?"

"What idiot?" even his insults sounded half dead.

She paused for a moment, wondering if it was safe to say what she wanted to, he did seem too tired to beat her up for once.

"… Thank you."

There was another pause, then an annoyed little grumble, "…Shut up idiot."

"Alright." She smiled softly, standing up on her wobbling legs she made her way to the pile of rags that was her bed, holding his body to her chest. As she laid down to sleep for as long as her mother would allow she heard a soft snoring from him, making him vibrate softly in her arms. She would probably never figure out why he protected someone he hated so much but she was thankful anyway to the only friend she had. The loss of blood brought sleep with it and soon the world faded into darkness for both of them, clinging to each other for protection from nightmares. As hard and dark as everything was, if nothing else they had each other.


End file.
